mako_mermaids1fandomcom-20200215-history
Lyza
Lyla and Zac are really close friends. Out of the three girls, Zac seems to trust her more, and more than likely has an attraction to her, as she does to him. Their ship name is Lyza (Ly'la/'Za'c) or sometimes Zyla ('Z'ac/L'yla). Friendship Lyla first sees Zac when he falls into the moon pool she and the other mermaids, Sirena and Nixie are hanging out in on a full moon. The leaders of the pod blamed Lyla and her two best friends for Zac's fall, and vanquish them from the pod. They realize that the way to rejoin their fellow mermaids is to ask for forgiveness by turning Zac back into a human boy, as he is now a merman. Their friendship begans with Lyla using him as a way to get back into the pod. She wins him over, but not before he thinks she is weird. He learns to like her, and she continues to try to change him back. She soon realizes she is actually beginning to like Zac for real. But all would change after he found out the truth about her... Rivarly When Zac discovers she is a mermaid, he feels betrayed. He believes she wanted the trident for herself. This was not the truth, as Lyla tried to convince him. She had believed the trident would kill him. After this, war breaks out. While he tries to get the trident, she tries to stop him.Their rivalry ends when Zac accidentally knocks her unconcious. He realizes his guilt, and, even though Nixie tries to stop her, the two become friends again. Other ship names *Lya (Ly'la/Z'a'c) *Zaly ('Za'c/'Ly'la) *Zala ('Za'c/Ly'la) *Zyla (Z'ac/L'yla) Similarities *Both merpeople *Both the same age *Both hate Cam *Both can't control the trident *Both friends with Nixie and Sirena *Both hang out at Ocean Cafe *Both like sea food. *Both like swimming Series '"Getting Legs"' *Lyla seems impressed when Zac saves the little girl from drowning '"Dolphin Tale"' * Zac smiles almost admiringly when Lyla bets she can catch a fish at Mako *Zac and Lyla both use Telekinesis together so Ben wont jump in the water. '"Zac's Pool Party"' * While preparing to go to the pool party she says Zac must be lonely. *Lyla and Zac both feel like strangers at the party * Lyla wants Zac to share with her, possibly because he's a bit of a loner like her, not just because she wants him to tell her his merman secret. '"Zac's Return to Mako"' * When Zac comes to Rita'a house he seems the most anxious to talk to lyla. * Zac says he needs to talk to 'her' and also ask if he can trust 'Her' , he excludes Nixie and Sirena. * Lyla smiles and stares at Zac as he talks, and seems happy that he came. *Zac and Lyla sit close to each other. * Lyla says the pull of the moon can be extremely powerful and looks almost worried about Zac '"Zac Returns to Mako"' *When Zac tells the girls he could just dissapear if he needed to, Lyla smiles at him. * Lyla tells the girls if Zac goes to Mako they should go with him, she seems more worried about Zac himself than him discovering the moon pool. *Zac seems happy Lyla is coming with him to Mako. * Zac tells Lyla they should "Stick together and look after each other" * When Lyla says they should enter the tunnel and begins to go in, Zac smiles at her in admiration. * Lyla and Zac share a special moment in the tunnel when Lyla tells Zac he couldn't come alone something could have happened to him, Zac ask if she cares about him that much and Lyla changes the subject and says there has to be another way out. * Zac grabs Lyla around the waist when he thinks the ground might fall through. *Lyla looks worried and screams his name when the chamber closes, and keeps trying to open it back up frantically. * Back at Zac's Garage Lyla and Zac are talking and sitting on the couch together, Zac says him and Lyla make a good team and grabs Lyla's hand shortly, Lyla smiles at this. * Lyla grabs Zac's hand when he tries to get up and get her something to eat and says reluctantly that she has to go. '"I Don't Believe in Mermaids"' *Lyla joins Zac at his table to discuss the Trident in private, Zac could have confided in all of them but just confides in Lyla mainly from this point. *Evie tells Zac that Lyla "has a little crush on him" and Zac say that he would know and unnoticed Lyla looks at him. * Lyla comes to visit Zac and at first lingers in the doorway and watches him for a second. * Zac seems really happy to see Lyla and to talk with her. *Lyla looks afraid that Zac wants to go after the trident. '"Close Call"' *Zac and Lyla sit close and talk on his couch talking about what he saw and tease each other. '"Betrayal"' *Zac confides in Lyla that he's nervous about the full moon. *Zac wants Lyla to be there during the full moon,thanks her for everything and tells her he don't know how he would have made it through everything without her. Lyla tells Zac he's more special than he gives himself credit for. Zac puts his hand over Lyla's and says he trust her. Evie catches this and tells Zac he's holding Lyla's hand and looking into her eyes. * Zac defends Lyla when Cam starts asking her questions. *Lyla tries to take some of the power of the moon off him. * Nixie says to Sirena, Lyla just hasn't lost her head. * Zac calls out to Lyla and she grabs his hands and tells him to be strong. * Lyla goes after Zac saying the trident could kill him. * Zac is upset because Lyla lied and Lyla tearfully watches him go. This is where their rivalry begins. '"Battlelines"' *Lyla confronts Zac on blackmailing Rita Santos and Lyla tries to explain to Zac that they were trying to protect Zac. Zac watches Lyla leave almost sadly. 'Truce' *Zac and Lyla both use there Telekinesis to try and get David's phone. 'Moon Ring 2' * Lyla ask Zac if he really thinks they would use it against him while looking for the moon ring. *When Evie hugs Zac, Lyla gives an angry almost jealous look. 'Where's The On Button' *Lyla goes after Zac to try one last time to convince him the trident is dangerous and almost succeds and says to Cam "What if she's not lying?" but Cam quickly takes his mind off what Lyla said. * Lyla later warns Zac that Evie could blow their secret and that includes Zac. Lyla tells Zac if she finds out they could all loose. Zac's Choice * While talking to Sirena and Nixie, Lyla says that Zac is smarter than he looks and that he won't give up. Nixie says that 'it sound like it you are a big fan of his' Lyla just says that they need to be careful. * Zac says that the mermaids are pretty smart cookies. Then he says especially Lyla. * After Zac knocks Lyla out by accident, he takes her straight to Rita's house. He is really worried and goes quickly to get the Trident. * Zac says that Lyla is more important than the mermaids taking the Trident. * The first thing Lyla says when she wakes up is Zac. * Zac apologies, then Lyla thanks him for saving her. * Lyla tells Zac the reason why mermaids are so afraid of the Trident. Sirena and Nixie say that it is a mermaids deepest secret, but she says that he deserves to know. Poll Do you think that Zac should be with Evie or Lyla? Defenetly Lyla. They have more in common like being mermen/mermaid Evieee. They're both humans!! It will be better if he would be with someone else. Navigational ''Gallery:'' 03244003.jpeg 0012334411140.jpg 2345455555.jpeg 10312039_271892629649747_642199218290945666_n.png 10373762_271892712983072_7999470896000786982_n.jpg 1932342_315351562004446_3958048493190818948_n.png Category:Relationships